His Nightmare
by DriftBoyFD
Summary: Silver is having a recurring dream in which a hedgehog named Mephiles blames him for Empire City's destruction, saying it's his fault. Silver is constantly shrugging the dream off, until the day a hedgehog named Mephiles shows up in Empire City. Is "The Dream" an omen of things to come? Rated T for blood and some language. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

An ivory-furred hedgehog looked around at his surroundings. He was very much confused, and he was almost worried. Was this Empire City, his home? No. It could not possibly be. Empire City was a bustling, joyous city that had friendly people in it, and it was right next to Station Square. No, Empire City was not a destroyed wasteland with buildings smoking from the ever-present threat of electrical fires. The hedgehog wondered, if this was Empire City, was Station Square destroyed, too? He would have a hard time finding out. Most of the city was barely recognizable. The only thing bearing any sign that civilization had once boomed here was the fact that the place was full of crumbling skyscrapers. The once tall and majestic structures now sat crumbled in piles of despair.

The hedgehog, Silver, continued looking around the city. Surely there was someone here that could tell him what had happened, or at least a kind of journal of some sort. He had to look. However, before he could get started, he heard a shout. A person? _Alive? _He would not know until he found the owner of the voice, somewhere up in the city's even worse-looking northside.

_Well, I'll never know unless I pick up my pace, _the hedgehog thought as he began to run at a high speed. Even as he ran, he glanced at all of the destruction. This could not have possibly happened in reality. This must be a dream. A nightmare, to be precise. There was absolutely no way that Sonic the Hedgehog and the rest of the Sonic Team would have let this happen. _Unless they were dead. _Silver caught sight of a tanned arm laying motionlessly under the crumbled remains of a seemingly very tall skyscraper. It had dried blood down its entire visible length, and there was a very eery feeling around it. When Silver got a closer look at the thing, he was shocked to find that the hand donned a white glove that he found familiar with a certain blue-furred, super-sonic hedgehog. Sonic was… dead. _Dead. _Silver looked down, eyes closed tightly. Sonic was a brave hero, a good one, too. He had not deserved this kind of passing. Hiding away his sorrow, Silver looked northward and continued to the voice.

"Soniiic!" Silver heard as he neared the voice, which sounded somewhat feminine. It almost sounded like… Amy! Silver dashed forward quickly, realizing sonic-speed would no longer shatter windows on buildings. They had been shattered when the buildings had fallen. As he ran, he did not bother looking at the rest of the city. The only important thing was making sure Amy- or whoever was shouting Sonic's name- was okay. The ivory hedgehog sidestepped left and right to avoid chunks of buildings and dead bodies, which he noticed were littering the streets. When he passed by Maine Street, he saw the most. So many that they were even piled upon each other. What a horrible way to die.

Not too far away, Silver caught sight of a standing body. It was not dead- yet- and it was definitely the person that had been screaming. The hedgehog now saw and heard her sniffling, clearly afraid of having been alone the entire time, screaming for a dead hero. Silver felt very sorry for her. He hoped that this really was a dream, and that Sonic was not dead. He _hoped _that Amy was not really crying because she was alone, unaware of her Sonic's death. Silver slowed down to a walk, cautiously stepping toward the girl hedgehog, his hand outstretched for her to grab when he got nearer.

"Amy…" he whispered to her, the girl opening her eyes at the sound of a voice. She watched Silver step closer and closer to her, but she began to feel cold, inside and out. Amy became light-headed, slowly and shakily beginning to step toward a surprisingly unscathed Silver. But before the innocent, pink-furred hedgehog could grasp Silver's hand, she dropped to the hard ground beneath the two of them. "A-Amy!" Silver exclaimed, hurrying over to his friend. He firmly shook the girl, but she never woke back up. She simply… felt cold to the touch. Silver looked away in shame, knowing that the girl once known as Amy was now in a much better place than this… _Hell. _He fell to his knees, his gloved hand still outstretched toward the place that Amy had been standing moments ago. He stared at the concrete beneath himself and his friend's dead body, having scraped both of his knees. After breaking out of his little trance of sadness and frustration, Silver looked up at the sky. He swore that he saw a flash of sakura darting off into the golden sun. The _sun. _How dare it show its face in this desolate city, how dare it show its face to the dead that littered the concrete, bloodied and murdered into eery silence?

"Hm…" a voice mumbled from out of nowhere. Silver, shocked to hear yet another voice, quickly stood up and looked around.

"Who said that?" he questioned, worriedly checking and re-checking his surroundings. "I'm not going to ask again. Who said that? Show yourself before I uncover you myself!" he shouted with anger. "If you're the one responsible for my friends' deaths, I'll kill you in the worst way you could imagine!" Silver continued looking. No one. But then he heard the sound again, a muffled… _humming? _"Dammit, I've had enough of this! When I find you, I'll crush your heart with my very mind!"

"What heart?" a hedgehog mumbled as he appeared from seemingly nowhere. He leaned back against an unstable piece of fallen skyscraper, his right foot on it in a comfortable, relaxed way. Something was wrong with this guy.

"Who are you? And what kind of question is that?" Silver asked, staring into the hedgehog's eyes. He felt that they lacked something, but he could not place it.

"I am Mephiles," the hedgehog stated, his head cocking to the left, "Silver." The ivory hero gasped. How did this hedgehog already know his name? Was he a psychic, too?

"H-how did you know my name was…?" Silver could not believe this outrageous being. First, he had the audacity to show up and lean back against a crumbled building, as if he was completely _unaware _of the destruction around him, then he says Silver's name before he even tells him?

"You simply look like a Silver," the hedgehog muttered, his head unmoving. Silver took note of the fact that this "hedgehog" did not have a mouth.

_Is he stupid? Silver isn't a regular name. He must have found out somehow, no way he would have guessed correctly. But that's unimportant, _Silver mused as he continued staring at the mysterious hedgehog named Mephiles. "Might you know who or what caused all of this destruction? Who or what decimated the city?" Silver asked Mephiles, who nodded in a creepy way.

"_It's your fault!"_


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Silver woke up in a cold sweat, and he realized that he was clutching his pillow tightly. He was /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"very /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"shaken by the dream that he had just woken from. It seemed so… /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"real. /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Was it a premonition? Had he just seen into the future? No. That couldn't be right… could it? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's not a premonition," the ivory hedgehog told himself as he let go of his soft, plump pillow, lying back in his personal puddle of sweat. "It's not a premonition…" he mumbled into slumber, rolling onto his side. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Later that morning, Blaze the Cat was eating a footlong at Subway when Silver stumbled in, the hedgehog walking straight up to the counter and ordering a sandwich. He must have always known what he wanted when he came to restaurants. Blaze didn't think too long about it, she hadn't seen her friend in a long while. Why not say hello and catch up? So when Silver received his toasted footlong with roast beef, lettuce, jalapenos, and mayonnaise, Blaze decided to call him over to her table. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Silver!" she exclaimed, waving happily and beckoning the hedgehog over. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Blaze? What are you doing here? This is such an odd coincidence," Silver smiled, sitting down next to his best friend. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's been awhile, Silver," Blaze told him softly, almost purring. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Whoa Blaze… you sound different. Is that really you?" the ivory-furred hedgehog asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, you're still so /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"naive,/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Blaze chuckled, shaking her head. "Of course it's me, silly. Now on a scale of one to ten, how much did you miss your old friend Blaze?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Boy, she really is different… /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Silver thought to himself quietly, all the while still considering what Blaze had asked him. /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That's not too hard to answer, /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"he smiled. "Ten. Definitely ten," he answered, watching Blaze smile again. The lavender-furred cat had her usual violet robe with red trim on, but her shoes were different. In color, that is. They were the same shoes, but now they were white with red stripes in the middle. No longer were they red with /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"white /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"stripes in the middle. And the female's face had changed a little bit, too. Now she was wearing red lipstick, and it made her face stick out from the rest of the people in the Subway joint. She also had this nice eyeshadow on, and her previous red hairband was replaced by nothing. The girl was letting her hair flow now, and it had a little curl to it, too. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I knew it would be a ten," Blaze said, winking at her hedgehog friend, "and I've also missed you at a ten." Blaze leaned over the table and the two shared an embrace with one another, and Blaze patted Silver's back. "I missed you too much, Silver," she whispered into his ear, making it flick two times. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So… how have you been these past few months?" Silver asked the cat girl, who thought hard about the question. "Well, I've been doing fine. I met this guy named Psi Huayra- he was a wolf- and he claimed he was from some planet… Aurora, I think it was. That was pretty fun, so I helped him find his way around Empire City. Otherwise, nothing else really happened. Did anything interesting happen with you, Silver? I'd like to hear it," Blaze purred again, and Silver blushed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Blaze, you've never purred that much before! Are you turned on or something?" Blaze glared coldly at Silver./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, you fool! I'm just happy!" She then smacked Silver across his face, and he put a hand to it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry, Blaze."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pervert. Anyway, /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"did /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"anything happen recently?" Now it was Silver's turn to think. Should he tell Blaze about last night's… nightmare? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Later, /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"he told himself, looking his best friend in her beautifully amber eyes. The hue was amazingly enhanced by her eyeshadow. "Yeah, I hung out with Sonic and Tails for a month or two because my house got burned to a crisp by some lightning. Sonic managed to talk the city into building me a new one for free, though, so don't sweat about it," Silver laughed awkwardly. Blaze was staring intently into his golden eyes. And he could've sworn he'd seen an emotion Blaze hadn't shown him on a deeper level before. /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Love. /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Did Blaze have a crush on him? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That sounds like, uh… not fun?" said Blaze, who shrugged her shoulders with a confused face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eh, it was so-so," Silver told her. "Anyway, I'm gonna eat my sandwich now. Want to do something after this? Maybe go for a walk to the coastline?" Silver suggested, munching on his awesome sub. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why not? We can hang out a little more," Blaze smiled, taking a sip of her lemonade./span/p 


End file.
